I Need Your Help
Log Title: I Need Your Help Characters: Aegis, Jazz Location: Autobot City Date: July 21, 2018 Players: Bzero (Aegis), Freakazoid (Jazz) TP: Evil Junkion TP Summary: Aegis gives Jazz a new mission. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:Evil Junkion TP As logged by Aegis - Saturday, July 21, 2018, 6:41 PM Special Operations Office - Second Floor - Autobot City :The Special Operations office is Jazz's home away from home. As such, it is decorated in style, and possesses massive, five-point custom-designed speakers to fill the room with the highest quality music appropriate to the situation. It also features some of Teletraan II's most advanced data report and analysis interfaces, and multiple viewscreens for presenting and cataloging data. A large planning table dominates the south end of the room, converting to a gaming table during off-hours. Several comfortable couches face the larger viewscreens, so agents can review reports in the most relaxed setting possible. To a casual observer, this may appear to be more of a rec room than a hive of counter-intelligence planning and execution, but as long as Jazz and Blaster get the job done, there have so far been no complaints. Aegis saunters into the room and perches herself comfortably at a conversational distance from Jazz. "Congratulations on the promotion. It's nice to see Intelligence getting its own division again." She smiles. "You don't know me, but I'm called Aegis. I'm from a secret group formed by Alpha Trion called Project: Salvation. We use hyper-advanced technology to foresee, prevent, and in the worst case, respond to catastrophic events. I need your help." ;Aegis :A tall, well-proportioned commander. Her armor is sleek and light blue, with tetrajet wings mounted on her back. A large laser rifle is usually slung over one shoulder, and a smaller sidearm is clasped to one thigh. Her optics are piercing slate grey, and never seem to cease scanning whatever area she's in. Secondary weapons are also built into each arm, and a stun baton is attached to her waist. She looks calm, prepared, and ready for anything. "Hol' up, hol' up. This is my favorite part. Watch this." Jazz still hasn't taken the opportunity to turn and look at her. He just kind of snaps his fingers in the direction of her voice and points at the screen showing the TerranTV. Jazz speaks mouths quietly along with it and puts his hands in a 'T' motion, "Time Out!" With that, Jazz pauses the screen and spins around to finally pay attention to what's going on. "Alright. So...oooooooo." Jazz almost wide-optics at the size of those wings but manages to keep it together. His vocal tone drops an octave and he heads in her direction. "Correction. I don't know you... yet. I'm sure that you and I will be working with each other, very closely." Jazz flashes a playful smirk. "The Jazz Mech is at your service. Lay it on me." "A vessel has been spotted lurking in the vicinity of the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone in the Ukraine. We have reason to believe it belongs to the Junkion syndicate that calls itself Evil, Inc. A little on the nose, right? They were recently in possession of a large quantity of dark energon, which they lost to The Fallen. Now they're seeking new sources of energy. What I'd like you to do - need you to do, if you will - is find them, find out their plans, and stop them." "We just met and you already need me? I dare say I can see your cards really, really well." Jazz just grins and is already spinning and heading for the door. "Consider this mission accomplished. But I'll check back in with you in a few clicks. Jazzy's on it." Jazz turns to head out of the door and makes sure to connect to the people in R&D downstairs. "Hey Jackie... Jackie, are you okay? What was that explosion?" Jazz rolls his optics and laughs. "I'm on my way down. I'm headed to Chernobyl. Please tell me you've got a goodie bag for me..."